It is proposed to study the role of ion gradients in membrane function of bacteria. The role of an electrochemical potential difference of protons (protonmotive force) in sugar transport in ATP synthesis will be investigated. We intend to impose either a pH gradient (inside alkaline) or a membrane potential (inside negative), and measure ATP synthesis and sugar transport in E. coli. Another project will involve the control of lactose metabolism in Klebsiella aerogenes. Specifically we intend to insert into Klebsiella F factors or plasmids which contain the lac operon derived either from E. coli or from Klebsiella. Diploid strains will be constructed which possess Z-Y ion and Y-Z ion combination. A third project will be to continue our studies of the sodium depensent melibiose transport in E. coli. We intend to study the effect of a variety of cations on the transport of different alpha and beta galactosides.